


It Didn't Matter

by Morning_Star57



Series: Polythieves [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Redemption, the soulmate au that isn't actually a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Star57/pseuds/Morning_Star57
Summary: It didn’t matter whether Takamaki-san’s beauty was only second to her compassion. Or if Sakamoto-kun protected and shielded him from an unexpected ambush, or if Okumura-san’s caring and doting nature made him feel warm and loved.It didn’t matter if Sae’s little sister’s praise made him want to do things just to see her smile at him, or if his stomach filled with butterflies whenever Kitagawa-kun would compliment him for being so aesthetically pleasing, or even if the youngest member of the team, the little gremlin, had him acting almost recklessly in order to protect her as she navigated them through the metaverse.And it definitely didn't matter that he felt a certain thrill when fighting with Kurusu-kun, whether it be alongside him as Crow and Joker, or if it were a random debate that was sparked up by one thing or another. It did not matter because Akechi Goro was not there to make friends. In fact, he was there to destroy them, to tear up their group from the inside and kill their precious leader once and for all. Because he did not care for them.It didn't matter whether or not his heart agreed with him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kitagawa Yusuke/Everyone, Kurusu Akira/Everyone, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Everyone, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Everyone, Phantom Thieves of Hearts/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Polythieves, Sakamoto Ryuji/Everyone, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba/Everyone, Takamaki Ann/Everyone
Series: Polythieves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715926
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	It Didn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for p5 so hopefully it isn't too horrible. Enjoy!

If you were to ask Akechi Goro, the Detective Prince, if he believed in true love, his answer would be something along the lines of “love comes in many forms, I believe true love does as well” with an embarrassed smile and giggle designed to have people swoon and fawn over him.

If you asked the _real_ Akechi Goro if he believed in true love, his answer would be very different.

In truth, Goro was not a particularly romantic individual. He actually thought romance was superficial and unnecessary, especially considering what he does and who he does it for. There was no time for meaningful relationships when you’re planning your vengeance, romantic or otherwise. So when Goro first met the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, friendship and romance were the furthest things from his mind. 

It didn’t matter whether Takamaki-san’s beauty was only second to her compassion. Or if Sakamoto-kun protected and shielded him from an unexpected ambush, or if Okumura-san’s caring and doting nature made him feel warm and loved. 

It didn’t matter if Sae’s little sister’s praise made him want to do things just to see her smile at him, or if his stomach filled with butterflies whenever Kitagawa-kun would compliment him for being so aesthetically pleasing, or even if the youngest member of the team, the little gremlin, had him acting almost recklessly in order to protect her as she navigated them through the metaverse.

And it definitely didn't matter that he felt a certain thrill when fighting with Kurusu-kun, whether it be alongside him as Crow and Joker, or if it were a random debate that was sparked up by one thing or another. It did not matter because Akechi Goro was not there to make friends. In fact, he was there to destroy them, to tear up their group from the inside and kill their precious leader once and for all. Because he did not care for them.

It didn't matter whether or not his heart agreed with him. 

* * *

He was a detective. And he was quite good at it, always looking for things to sort out the mystery right in front of his eyes. So it was inevitable when he started noticing the strangeness of the group. It was always the little things that caught his attention. The group was inconceivably close, so close to the point that he was sure boundaries were pretty much non existent. And that he was not exempt from this.

(He was proven right when he walked into the attic for a meeting and was greeted with the sight of the team cuddling with each other before promptly being pulled in by Ann with Futaba laying across his lap.)

He noticed the lingering stares and touches between the team and the encouraging smiles whenever one of them did anything. He noticed the hushed voices, soft words meant for them and only them. He noticed how affection was given out like candy and how no one was left out. He noticed how he eventually never left Leblanc without being kissed on the cheek, nose, or forehead, or hugged by at least three members of the group, or have had his hand held for any duration of time.

He noticed the fondness in Makoto’s eyes whenever she scolded her teammates for acting like idiots. He noticed the surprising possessiveness of Ann whenever someone would flirt with someone in the group. He noticed the cold, barely contained fury in Yusuke whenever someone had the audacity to insult his friends, as well as the way it was Ryuji who would interlock his fingers with him and calm him down from it. He noticed the way the team fussed over Haru, making sure she didn’t overwork herself, and how willing Futaba was to bring chaos to whoever dared mess with any one of her teammates with her skills. He noticed the blatant protectiveness over Akira whenever a cop stood too close for comfort to him, or over the women of the group whenever some pervert on the street leered at them, or even over himself whenever a fan would get a little too excited and tried to touch him without his permission.

So the next time he walked into Leblanc, suitcase in hand and ready for the next trip into the metaverse, it really shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was to see Ann on Yuskue’s lap, kissing Haru on the lips. And it definitely shouldn’t have surprised him when Akira, the cheeky bastard, decided to greet him with his lips as well. 

(He enjoyed it but that’s not the point here.)

* * *

They wanted him. They wanted him to be a part of their relationship, they wanted to kiss him and to hold him, and to love him with every fiber of their being. And he didn’t know what was worse, the fact that they meant it, or the fact that he couldn’t accept it. How could he? He was a bastard child of the man who ruined his and his mother’s life, an orphan with a taste for blood and a penchant for violence. He didn’t deserve the softness, the love, the _trust_. 

It was surprisingly Haru who made the first move. 

She brought him into her arms, kissed him soundly and told him that he deserved to be loved unconditionally. Her actions were followed by Ryuji, who ruffled his hair and kissed his neck, telling him that they are willing to help him, to love him, if he would let them in. And if teardrops fell from Goro’s eyes, no one mentioned it. He was surrounded by warmth and comfort, and he melted in it. He didn’t know whose hands were on his hips, whose were in his hair, whose lips were kissing his shoulders, or whose neck his face was currently buried in, and it didn’t matter because he was finally accepted and loved and…

* * *

They didn’t know. They didn’t know the blood that stained the hands that currently were running through Akira’s wild curls, they didn’t know the devious plans that came from the mouth that was currently being kissed senseless, they didn’t know the horrors of the heart that was beating so close to theirs. 

He felt sick as Makoto whispers soft encouragements in his ear, as Ryuji’s strong arms wrapped around his midsection and buried his face in his hair, as Yuskue caressed his face with an admiration that he has only seen in his eyes whenever he saw something worth drawing or whenever he looked at one of his lovers.

Lovers.

He was planning on betraying his lovers. The only people who ever made him feel something other than cold resentment.

No one said anything as Goro broke down, sobbing his apologies.


End file.
